1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monitoring camera, and more particularly, to a video flow analyzing method and a related camera device with the video flow analyzing function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Please refer to FIG. 13. FIG. 13 is a diagram of flow count analyzing technique in the prior art. The flow count analyzing technique is widespread applied to people counting in the market and the scenic district, or applied to counting vehicles on the road and the parking site. The people or the vehicles passing through an access are counted and represented as flow count information. As shown in FIG. 13, the conventional flow count analyzing technique sets a detective line Ls on the access for determining whether an object 30 passes through the access 32. The object 30 is counted and the flow count is increased while object 30 moves across the detective line Ls. However, the conventional flow count analyzing technique cannot recognize a behavior of the object 30 after moving across the detective line Ls. For example, the conventional flow count analyzing technique determines that the object 30 moving along the direction V1 or moving along the direction V2 both conforms to the counting standard; nevertheless, a movement of the object 30 along the direction V2 should not be counted. The conventional flow count analyzing technique simply recognizes the behavior of the object moving across or not across the detective line, and a new flow count analyzing technique capable of effectively recognizing a moving distance and a moving direction of the object relative to the access is an important issue in the related monitoring industry.